fantasocalipsefandomcom-20200213-history
Fantasocalipse Wikia
'General Background' Earth 2015 A.D. Westerlund 1-26 star is about to explode, scientists have raise concerns about fragments that might crash on Earth. Westerlund 1-26 or Wd 1-26 is a red superabundant or hyper-giant within the outskirts of the Westerlund 1 super star cluster. It is one of the largest known stars discovered so far, although the radius is poorly known. It is approximately 1,530 solar radii, or a radius of 1,064,880,000 kilometers. If placed at the center of the Solar System, its photo-sphere would engulf the orbit of Jupiter. W26 is about 1,500 times wider than the sun, making it the biggest known star in the universe. For some this is the end of the world, for others is just the begging of cosmogonical changes. The firsts claim that the comet will destroy earth the others claim that the gamma ray which will Earth, will alter the human kind. Who is right? Well, we could say both. Earth for sure will never be the same again. Races of the Multiverse 1. [[Humans|'Humans']] Red-Blooded Red-Paragon Green-Blooded Hueman White-Blooded Mutants or Evos 2. [[Aliens|'Aliens']] Andromedans: Gin- Highborn Gin Sirians: Lucian 2nd Era Martians: Vulcan Lunar: Inhabitants of moon Virinats: Terran Plutonians: Northar 3. [[Wesen or Shapeshifters|'Wesen or Shapeshifters']] Ammit : ChimeraChimaira Anubis : Half-Jackal Excandesco : Half-Phoenix Ichor-thanatos : Hydra Königschlange : Half-King Cobra Minotaur : Half-Bull Ryuga : Half-Dragon Werewolf : Half-Wolf Yaguaraté : Half-Jaguar 4. [[Vampires|'Vampires']] Pure Blooded - Turn Blooded Types : * Strigoi * Empathic Vampires * Noble Vampires * Psychic Vampires * Nosferatu * Dhampir Factions * Purpura Nocte 1) Eclipse Viola 2) Urguis Purpura Nocte Armaya "The Exiled House" Kanchelsis Brood Nosferatu Order of the Dragon Sons of the First Tenth Choir ΧΞς Omec 5. [[Heavenish Creatures|'Heavenish Creatures']] Dyad Celestial Angel Archangel 6. [[Hellspawns|'Hellspawns']] Half-Demons Goblins or Narthani Demons Arch-Demons 7. [[Races of Purgatory|'Races of Purgatory']] Devourers Tromos Shadowspawns 8. [[Cyborg|'Cyborg']] Half-Robot A.I. Multiverse The multiverse (or meta-universe) is the set of infinite or finite possible universes (including the Universe we consistently experience) that together comprise everything that exists: the entirety of space, time, matter, and energy as well as the physical laws and constants that describe them. The various universes within the multiverse are also called "parallel universes" or "alternate univer ses". Accordingly, an infinite universe will contain an infinite number of Hubble volumes, all having the same physical laws and physical constants . In regard to configurations such as the distribution of matter, almost all will differ from our Hubble volume. However, because there are infinitely many, far beyond the cosmological horizon, there will eventually be Hubble volumes with similar, and even identical, configurations. Tegmark estimates that an identical volume to ours should be about 1010115 meters away from us. Given infinite space, there would, in fact, be an infinite number of Hubble volumes identical to ours in the Universe.This follows directly from the cosmological principles, wherein it is assumed our Hubble volume is not special or unique.With an infinite amount of space, every possible event will occur an infinite number of times. However, the speed of light prevents us from being aware of these other identical areas.Theinflationary multiverse is composed of various pockets where inflation fields collapse and form new universes. A new universe is created when a diversion in events occurs, as in the many-worlds interpretation of quantum mechanics. A black-hole cosmology is the portal in which the observable universe is the interior of a black hole existing as one of possibly many inside a larger universe. This includes the theory of white holes of which are on the opposite side of space time. While a black hole sucks everything in including light, a white hole releases matter and light, hence the name "white hole". Purgatory Purgatory is an endless space of ashy color. It is quite dark. You could feel people strangling and suffering there. The people there are helpless. They are really su ffering. You will be aware of their suffering as soon as you enter the Purgatory. They are so lonely that it is almost sickening to remember those moments you were there.There are several levels in Purgatory. The lowest level is the closest to hell, where the suffering is the most intense. The highest level is closest to Heaven, and there the suffering is the least. What level you are on depends on the state of purity of your soul. The lower the level the people are on in Purgatory, the less they are able to pray and the more they suffer. The higher the level a person is in Purgatory, the easier it is for him to pray, the more he enjoys praying and the less he suffers… Purgatory is a large place.. It is foggy. It is ash gray. It is misty. You cannot see people there. It is as if they are immersed in deep clouds. You can feel that the people in the mist are traveling, hitting each other. Hell The place of eternal torment. The kingdom of the most evil and malevolent creatures of the multiverse. Hell is unique, there aren't alter He lls in the multiverse, it is just one. As long as multiverse is growing so does Hell. Hell doesn't have a standard climate but it depends in which Archdemons domain you are. Hell was created by the same time of multiverse's creation. The first ruler of Hell was Satan '''. Despite of what you may know believe '''Satan and Lucifer '''are not the same, they were sworn enemies that they were driven in fierce-full fight. Now let's take our story from the beginning. When Lucifer was cast out from '''Heaven '''and banished in Hell Satan thought that he found in him the lieutenant he was waiting for, to lead his army in a crusade against any living being. But, he got it all wrong, Lucifer was far more powerful than what ever Satan could imagine. Satan realized that he wouldn't face him by himself, so, he decided to join forces with 6 other unique, powerful and evil beings and their first-born sons of the multiverse. The unholy alliance was created with a) '''Satan and his son Mastema 'b) 'Hades 'and 'Zagreus c) Surtur and Malekith d) Kur and Enki e) Set and Anubis f) Arawn and Abandinus . 'Lucifer with his fallen angels by his side he was still to prevail, but Satan had one last trick to attempt in order to win the battle, he performed a powerful spell and he consumed all sons and their powers along with himself and created an alter-ego, 'Legion . Still he was unable to prevent his loss and Lucifer imprisoned him under his throne. But Lucifer wanted to take his revenge from the whole alliance and he made an agreement with Satan. Satan would remain imprisoned but for as long as he is in his prison the six sons will remain in torpor and they will woke up after 666.666 years in order to become once again Legion so Satan will be able to rule earth in every multiverse. Satan as an immortal has no sense of time so he agreed with the new Dark Prince.The six knew that if they were unable to prevent momentary union of the dimensions and of the universes, their sons fate would be sealed forever as Satan's weapons. So, they seeked out for help, and they found it. Heaven At the top of the universe is Heaven. It is inhabited by God and those angels who did not rebel against him. The primary quality of Heaven is light. God is pure light of such quality that the angels must observe him through a cloud. The angels themselves are also a type of stunning, pure light but not comparable to the light of God because they give off colors Thus, when the war in Heaven occurs, it is between beings who are indestructible. God says that the rebellious angels can be annihilated, but exactly what he means is never clear. With that one exception, however, everything associated with Heaven is eternal and indestructible. Within Heaven, God sits at the top of a mountain on his eternal throne. He is shrouded in a cloudy mist because of the quality and intensity of the light he emanates.Each of these characters represents an aspect of God. Below God are the angels. The important angels are called archangels and certainly seem to be those closest to God. Heaven was indeed a place of perfection and purity. Beautiful wild forests were covering its surface. But, all these changed during the war between the archangels of Emmanuel '''and '''Lucifer. Despite of his loss, Lucifer managed to kill Emmanuel and left Heaven headless. Then an other greater war began in Heaven among the archangels themselves. Michael the archangel would not rebel against The Lord. Now not because he has no free will or he is not capable of rebellion, but for the fact that he has been so rooted in righteousness for so long this has become who he is… perfect! Michael was the ONLY archangel who helped The Lord against the prince of Darkness. Where was Gabriel? Where were the other five archangels? NOW Gabriel has rebelled against The Lord and dishonored The Lords name! The Players Vincent Belmont of the Belmont Family ' ''Player : Dorian What is known to the player ''Character Name : '''Vincent Williams'' 27/9/1988 During a stormy night father Joseph Williams '''of the '''Cathedral of the Holy Cross, heard gunshots, scream and a desperate cry outside of the temple. He ran out and he saw nothing but a heavily wounded baby crying, covered with blood. Next to the baby was a cross wrapped into a white blanket. Father Joseph saw that as a Holy sign which he obviously couldn't pass by. So, he decided to adopt the baby and take over the responsibility of raising it. Early Years When Father Joseph found the baby, doctors assumed that his age was around three months. Now, because of the day that the baby was found ( Saint Vincent's de Paul Feast ) he named Vincent, in order to honor the Saint who saved it, as he believed at least, and to put under his protection. A very strange fact was the baby's recovery from his wounds. Baby's situation was at least critical, the doctor's had claimed that if, and that was a big if, the baby recovers he would have defects from his injuries and would take a long time to got out of danger. Now, either the five doctors who examined the newborn boy were wrong or something else happened, the baby after two 'days had fully recover. During his childhood, even though he was a faithful Catholic, Vincent showed a strange calling for the occult and an uncommon understanding. Father Joseph was obviously very worried, so he decided to push him deeper in the way of God, in order to become himself a Priest. Even that Vincent knew that Father Joseph wasn't his biological father, he was holding great gratitude for his savior so he accepted to adopt this way of living. After all there was nothing bad in helping people. ''Adulteress After he became eighteen years old , in his blanket appeared the letter "B". After that a sequence of strange facts started to happen. First was the nightmares, of him walking in a pitch black alley with someone or something whispering him "Join me". That feeling of surveillance felt it as well many times in the church, but he never took it seriously. An other thing was that he started to see significantly better in the darkness and strangely he was feeling much confidence during the night. Father's Joseph Death 4/12/2013 Father Joseph was found dead in chamber inside the temple in the early morning. He had two deep cuts in his wrists and in the north wall it was written the word 'BELMONT. '''The police investigation showed that father Joseph had committed suicide and the word in the wall was written by him, using his own blood. Because of his suicide couldn't get a proper catholic funeral. That was a huge weight for Vincent to bare to his shoulder. He was determinate to find out what really happened that day as he was sure that Father Joseph's faith would prevent for doing something like that. Unfortunately for him, all his efforts end up to dead end. After Father's Joseph death, Vincent became the younger "head" of the church ever. ''Imprisonment 27/9/2014 After Vesper, Vincent began to confess his followers until a young, beautiful man, with pale skin and long blonde ponytail entered his confessional. His name was 'Donnie . ' Donnie : Father forgive me for I've sin and I'll sin again. Vincent : Calm my child. God, our Lord is most merciful. D : And why is that Father? ( ironically) V : Because he love us. D : Not me Father, not me. V :'' Don't say that my child, for it is a blasphemy.'' D : You don't get it father, do you? My existence itself is a blasphemy for your God! V : I am not sure that I understand what you mean. D : You will Belmont, you will! I promise you that! Vincent realized that he was unable to move and then he started to hear screams and sounds of a massacre. After while he was able to move and he ran out of the Confessional. He felt on his knees, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. People, among them women and kids, were brutally murdered , even torn to pieces. There was blood everywhere and then he heard the sound of the police sirens. As soon as cops broke into church he saw two men pointing at him and claiming that he was the murderer. Now he is held in the '''Souza-Baranowski Correctional Center at the section for mental unstable inmates. Equipment * His Cross * Blanket Tenken - The Divine Punishment '天譴 ''Player : Zor-El Character Name : Ren Nishimura '''Alex Lannon Player : DraghonCategory:Browse